Kramm
|code = JACK2AMM8R}} Kramm is a Weldo Mixel. Description Personality Kramm is the super-efficient leader of the Weldos tribe, the great builders and repairers of Planet Mixel! The Weldos' foreman has a jackhammer arm and a strong hand with huge fingers, and he sets the example for others to follow. Kramm is usually a lovely boss, but can sometimes lose it if you don't keep up with his enthusiastic pace, so work hard! Physical Appearance Kramm is mostly yellow in color. His body is shaped like a slightly tall semicircle. A grey mustache-like semicircle tops it. He has a single eye at the top of his head with a yellow hardhat on top of it. A black stripe goes through his body near its bottom. He has a square-shaped yellow jaw at the bottom, with a very large mouth. He has six pointy teeth, three on the top and three on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are grey with a black-and-yellow stripe on the top of them. His left hand is fairly large and is a black square with three yellow fingers attached to a long grey arm. His right arm is shorter, while his right hand is replaced by a yellow and black drill with a grey drill-bit at the end. Both arms have red highlighted parts on them. Ability TBA Biography Early life Little is known about Kramm's early life. Although, he managed to become the leader of the Weldos in the past. First adventures Kramm was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") After the battle between the Ultra-Miximum Max and King Nixel, Kramm appeared with the other Weldos and told the other Mixels that they couldn't be there, as it was a construction zone. He was surprised that they all fell for the Nixels' Mixamajig plot. Kramm then presented to them the newly-built city of Mixopolis. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Once, on Halloween, Kramm went trick-or-treating with his brother Forx, the Glorp Corp cousins, and the Munchos. ("Trick or Treat!") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Kramm was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41545 and contains 68 pieces. In-Booklet code Kramm's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is JACK2AMM8R, which is Jackhammer when decoded. Background Information *His name appears to be a misspelling of the word "cram". *In Mixels Rush concepts, he was in the Food Plains scene, but he got replaced by Jinky. *He replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, Rokit, and Gox for Series 6 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. * He has a New Yorker accent. Trivia *He is the leader of the Weldos. *He is the only Weldo Mixel that does not have the letter "O" in his name. *His animated model uses more gray on the top than his LEGO model. *He is the only Weldo Mixel to not have any sort of visible eyebrows. *He is the only cycloptic Mixel of Series 6. *He is the third Mixel to use a minifigure head for a cycloptic eye, with Boogly being the first and Snoof being the second. *He is the fifth Mixel to have headwear on his eye, first being Slumbo, second being Balk, third being Mesmo, fourth being Boogly, and sixth being Kuffs. *His mouth structure strongly resembles that of a rock crushing tool. *Kramm is the second Mixel to have a triple tooth piece that is placed vertically; the first was Shuff. *He is the only Weldo Mixel to have sharp teeth, and, to not have a movable jaw in their LEGO form. *He is the first Mixel with only one hand, as one of them is replaced with a jackhammer. The second Mixel to use one arm is Camillot. *His regular hand is similar to Krader's large one. *Just like Vulk, Krader, Volectro, Slumbo, Torts, Hoogi, Magnifo, Rokit, Gox and Kamzo, his powers are shown through his hands and he often uses his hands to defend against Nixels. *He is the only Weldo Mixel with more than two fingers on a hand. *He is the second two-legged Mixel to have legs without ball joint connection, the first being Gobba. However, unlike Gobba, his legs can move up and down. *He has legs in his animated model, but none in his LEGO model. *He has the largest feet out of his tribe, in LEGO form, although they are smaller in animated form. *He can mix with Gurggle in LEGO form. *He is somehow familiar with the Mixamajig's story. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Defeat King Nixel! **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Weldos Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Rotating Heads Category:Mixels with hats Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Six teeth Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Mixels With Large Hands Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Three fingers Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Non-jointed feet Category:Unique feet Category:Shortest Mixels Category:Mixels With An Accent